


Without 4

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cognitive Dissonance, Fear, Loss of Agency, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Existence ruled by fear





	Without 4

It seeps in with

Unshakable clout.

Inexorable, gushing,

It pours out.

 

It scars;

It rends me apart.

Blistering like fire in

My hands and heart.

 

It empties me,

Light struck, fallowed.

Without it, I could be.

No, I'm swallowed.

 

Any attempt is vain.

Intransigent, unfair. 

Left to burn in daylight;

Consumed, spent and bare.

 

I am illuminated,

Seeking tenebrosity. 

I beg to be hidden,

Inviolable me.

 

 

It's a torpor,

An ache leaving me hollow.

Without it, I could be.

But no, I am swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like this one much


End file.
